1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-methylene flavanones and 3-methylene chromanones which exhibit activity against bacteria, yeast or fungi.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous derivatives of flavanone (flavone). Flavanone has the following structural formula and is numbered as shown: ##STR3## Chromanone has the following structure: ##STR4## U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,797 discloses flavanone-7-oxy-acetamides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,009 discloses antiinflammatory flavanone compounds, unsubstituted at the 3-position, and halogenated in the 4' position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,840 discloses the production of flavanones having a hydroxy or acetoxy radical in the 3-position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,851 and 3,753,985 both assigned to the present assignee, disclose 3-aminomethyl substituted flavanones which are antimicrobial agents.
None of the prior art referred to above discloses flavanone or chromanone antimicrobial compounds having a methylene group at the 3-position.